The Woods
by Bebemonkey
Summary: -YAOI WARNED- Sonic and Shadow is in the woods for a while, but things been happening for them...Darkly...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On the road. Sonic and Shadow was in a blue mustang. Sonic and Shadow was just happy to be out their hometown for a bit. Shadow was reading the wild life book to the area they was at. Sonic he was driving keeping his eyes on the road. "Oh Sonic! I can't wait! I mean, we can go in the lake alone. Walking in the woods. Hanging out in the house, doing a little fire in the living room. Oh it would be romantic." Sonic chuckled to Shadow. "Oh, you sound like Amy for a bit." Shadow pouted a bit. "Shut up! I do not!" Sonic smirk to Shadow. "Yeah, you sort of do."

Shadow turn from Sonic and looked out the window. "Oh, I'm sorry Baby. I was kidding." Sonic said. Shadow giggled a bit. "Yeah,...I know you are." Shadow blush a bit. "I know, I can't wait to get in the house the man told us about."

Shadow smile. "Yeah."

Sonic turn on a long dirt road. It looked different from the highway they was on. It looked dark and...disturbing. Shadow looked at the booklet then to the area they was in. "Sonic,...This not the place sonic."

"Relax Baby. Were here...I'm sure of it." Sonic said. He sounded uneven. Like he felt a little nervous. "S-Sonic..." Shadow said a again. "Shadow Relax!"

Before Sonic could say it. They made it too the house. The house looked far creepy and even more Disturbing from the road. "S-Sonic..T-The house..." Sonic got out the car. "It...It looks nice."

"But Something...Something makes my flesh crawl..." Said Shadow. Sonic smirk a little and hugged Shadow. "Don't worry baby...We have each other." Sonic kissed Shadow.

"Let's hope things...get better..." Shadow shook his head.

For Sonic and Shadow, things for darker was coming.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Woods**

Sonic and Shadow unload the Mustang. The cobalt hedgehog had two bags of his along with Shadow's bag. (He had about five things of his things in.) Shadow followed behind him with his coach purse. (The wrap on one shoulder onto the waist. -Girl/Uke thing- ) The Ebony hedgehog saw the view of the house. "Sonic. This house really give me the creeps." Suddenly Shadow jump from a sound. He Gasp a little and turn. He figure out what was the sound. The sound was Sonic. "Sonic!" Shadow gave a little relief. Sonic was the sound, he just fell with the Bags in his hands. "Whoa….Baby, you scared the shit out of me." sweated Shadow as he giggled.

Sonic rolled his eyes "Yeah...Sure I did." After Sonic said that, someone spoke. "Hey! City Boy! Need a hand?" Shadow Jumped a little. Sonic turn to the voice. It was a tall man, with hillbilly's clothes on. He had a little gun in his hand along with his dog and two other men. One was looking like he was just fishing with a bear, near his mid 30's and the other one was about in his ending 20s. "H-Huh? City Boy?" The Cobalt question his self. "Hey! Boy! You 'ere 'em talkin to ya" Said a young man. Sonic shook his head a little. "Ah! Sorry! I was thinking. Um...No! But Thanks" He smile a little. Shadow, he didn't like the looks those men was giving to him.

Shadow really did started to hate it. Just making him stand there as those men just kept watching him and not Sonic, was spooking Shadow a tab. Sonic got up from the bags and smile a little. "Heh, Thanks Man. But I got it for now." Sonic chuckled to the men. The men wasn't laughing with the Cobalt. "What's funny boy?" Sonic took notice and cease his laughter. Sonic even gulp. "Nothing…"

The men looked at the couple. "Were glad to have you two 'ere….We check on ya' later, ya 'ere?" The leader of the men watched Shadow closely. He seems to have something for Shadow. They walked off to the area of their own way. Sonic and Shadow watched them.

"Strange bunch aren't they?" Sonic laugh a little to Shadow. "Sonic! Be Serious! Those men don't seems like you think! They wasn't even worry about you! They kept staring at me like….like they wanted something." Shadow had the fear coming up in his voice. "Baby,...They was kidding…" Sonic said to Shadow. Shadow shook his head. "Hedgehog...They are planning something….I T-Think we should call someone." Shadow pulled out his iphone from his coach bag, when he saw it. Signal was low. "Damn it!" he panic a little. Shadow really didn't like the expression those men was looking at him, they wasn't having an attention span for Sonic, it must be the way Shadow looked. Shadow did had some shorty shorts on, with a tank top with a jean like jacket to match. "Baby...Relax. The was just seeing how you look. I mean, That's why I dated you didn't I?" grin Sonic. The Ebony hedgehog stomp toward Sonic. "Sonic! Please stop joking! Please! Get Serious!"

"Fine….Fine. But let's get in the house." He look up in the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain soon." he said, hurrying the things in the house they was staying in. Shadow helped Sonic and ran in the house too.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Woods**

Once they was settle in the house. Sonic was in the living room drinking a soda he kept in his bag. He sip and sip. For Shadow, he was still rattled a bit. First the road, then the house, now the men. What the hell was going to where they are. Shadow started to having suspicions about the mini couple retreat they planned. Things are getting crazy now. Sonic was just in his thought about things, other than Shadow.

The ebony hedgehog sat near the window, as the rain hitted it. It was something that was different to Shadow. He liked the sound of the rain sounded on the window. It was so relaxing for once they been there. Shadow felt something in his blood was tensing him up badly. All he wanted to just relax, both him and the cobalt hedgehog must have notice a bad tension in the house.

"Shadow...I need you to relax…" Said Sonic. Shadow turn from the window. "Baby! I am,..but those guys were eyeing me baby…" Shadow got up and sat near Sonic. Sonic kissed Shadow's lip and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Yeah, but they won't mess with us. They was only checking on us Shadz. Nothing more. Nothing less."

The ebony hedgehog cuddled next to Sonic. "I'm just saying Sonic. Those men are doing something illegal." Shadow said. The cobalt hedgehog just stared at his partner. "What! They are not doing that. Now I began to think your just acting crazy. Do you want to go home that bad?" Sonic sounded a little irritated from Shadow's behavior.

"Sonic! I just don't want to have a problem with them. They might harm us…" Shadow began to place his palms on Sonic's cheek. "I'm not trying to ruin it. I'm just….protective for our safely.." Shadow rubbed Sonic's chest. Sonic kissed Shadow's forehead. "We be okay..I'm sure of it."

Shadow nodded to Sonic, but again felt unease. This ebony hedgehog still felt the wicked soul lurking around on their vacation.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Woods**

Sonic and Shadow was laying in front of the fireplace on a mat. Hearing the cracking of the fire really turned on the mood. The two hedgehog were making out. Shadow had his arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic had his hands around Shadow's hips. Both sharing tongue, panted and giggling.

Shadow giggled to each time Sonic touched his sensitive areas. Sonic chuckled from his discovery from Shadow's reactions. Sonic seems to liked it. Shadow seems to like it more.

Sonic lend down on Shadow and kissed his neck. Shadow giggle, getting hot each time Sonic kissed it. The cobalt hedgehog later removed his clothes. For the ebony hedgehog joined him as well.

It was a good hour after their moment together. Sonic and Shadow was sleeping in front of the fireplace. Fire was still burning. Suddenly Shadow open his eye. Shadow sat up and looked around. Sonic on the other hand, was still sleeping. The Cobalt Hedgehog began to mumble in his sleep to Shadow. "Shadow...what's the matter…." said the sonic mumble. Shadow looked at Sonic. "Baby...I hear something outside.." Sonic groan from Shadow. "What?...outside...go see."

Shadow hitted Sonic. "Get up and See! I'm not going out there. Your the buff Boyfriend here!" Sonic sat up and looked at Shadow. "Damn it! Fine! I see! I'll See!Man! A man is trying to sleep after sex and then out of nowhere! Boyfriend hears shit! What more can happen!" Sonic got off the mat and putted his jeans on and tank top on. He mumble on the way out the house to check. He brought a flashlight to see what was outside.

Outside,

"Damn Shadow….I don't know what gotten into him. I mean Shit! Ain't that the point of leaving the town. To get away from crap…" growled the sleep grumpy Sonic. Sonic looked around the house and founded nothing insight. "What the hell! I'm going back inside." Sonic said grumpily.

Before Sonic took a step,Something was rattling in the bushes. The Cobalt hedgehog looked back. "Huh?" Sonic turn completely to see what it was. It jumped from out the bushes. "GAHH!" Sonic yelled, when he notice it was a rabbit. "Oh.." Sonic stared at it and turned around to go in the house. "Goddamn rabbit…"

Sonic pulled his jeans off and laid back on the mat with Shadow. Shadow got out his iphone once more trying to get signal again. Sonic got snuggled under the covers. "Baby...what was out there?" Shadow asked Sonic. "Nothing baby...It was a freaking rabbit.."

Shadow looked at Sonic. "Really? Wow,..well thank you baby." Shadow went over and kissed Sonic's cheek. "Yeah yeah. Now go to sleep." Sonic mumble once more. Shadow chuckled a bit. "And I thought I get grumpy…" Shadow tease Sonic by poking his cheek. "Shadow.." Shadow smile and cutted his phone off. "Okay, I'll cut it off." Smile shadow and went to sleep.

Sonic rolled his eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Woods**

It was morning, Sonic was still sleeping for what Shadow asked him to do. Especially if it wasn't what Shadow suspected it. Shadow on the other hand, was still thinking about the noise. He knew it wasn't a rabbit, like what Sonic said. The ebony checked outside and looked around. He had to make sure. To see if it was really a Rabbit as what Sonic said.

"So,...It was a rabbit. How it was a rabbit! That shit was loud when I heard it! I'm not crazy….I don't know why keep saying I'm crazy. I'm not….I know it's no rabbit." Shadow said to his self.

Once Shadow went to the side of the house. He saw the area the noise was from. It was nothing there. "Damn...I was sure it was something here.."

Then something caught Shadow's attention. "Well, well...looky here." Picked up a note. Shadow begin to study the note. It wasn't just a note. It seems to be some sort of weird letter poem, it even looked recent. To the letter is self, it was some kind of poem letter describing something. Shadow begin to read, then slowly begin to think how the writer must have sounded like.

_'These woods, the woods,..full of darkness and evil. The cold blooded creatures of the night, normal creatures by day. The look of them, three creatures. The creatures hunt at night, as of a fox hunt, or a owl hunts. The prey are young flesh. Pure beauty with the taste of freedom. The creatures soon captures the prey, then carries them to their den._

_Their eyes, their expression, their aura, their ways._

_The creatures soon tease their prey. Taunting, licking, feeling, invading, tearing, and damaging. Once finishing their prey, they soon look for more prey to keep. The creatures of the night, take from others, claim for their own. Their wicked hearts keeps them in the dark. The horror of the creatures is now….seeking for you.. '_

With that at the end, shook the ebony hedgehog in fear. Having to think about the creatures. Shadow didn't know what to think. The creatures? What the hell this paper is talking about? They ways? The look? The creatures, who are they? Why are they after Shadow?

Shadow took the paper, placing it in his pocket. Soon ran back in the house. Shadow close the door. Talking his shoes off, walking in the living room with sleeping Sonic. The words shook Shadow badly.

Looking at the note again, something must have happen to the writer in the recent time. Letter mostly tells a story, this one, told one horror story that's for sure. Explaining something sick to the ebony hedgehog. Why must it be sick to the core, reading that was disturbing. Indeed to the soul.

Shadow laid back down with the sleeping snoring cobalt hedgehog. easing under the covers, thinking, if those creatures were to really capture him and do those things to him.


	6. Chapter 5

**"The Wood" Author's Note**

**I'm soooooooooo sorry. I been meaning to post Chapter 5 for you guys! I didn't forget you. I been through a lot and I didn't want to do anything much. It's not going to stop me now. Sadly it would have been good if this was posted on Halloween, but I been on…-Ahem- Twitter (*Cough* *Cough* Follow me..IT_dat_LI73 *Cough* *Cough* Thanks.) So yeah, I'm going to do your chapter guys. :) Hope you enjoy it. :)**

vvvvvv

**The Woods**

Getting on his laptop he carried to look for some information of the note. That message effected Shadow so. Having to have those words repeats itself in his head. Over and Over it played.

_ 'The horror of the creatures now….seeking for you.'_

Making his back shiver with that said. He just have to know what was the creatures. Know, why are they doing this to him! This black hedgehog wasn't going to let anyone ruin his couple retreat with Sonic. No time soon. Before anything happen to him, Shadow just have to be one step ahead of them.

But before all that, Shadow have to look up on anything information about anyone that was missing in this area.

"Lake...Moor...Lake...Moor…" Shadow kept repeating. To remember it easier. Sonic just got up, to see what he lover was doing. Stretching and yawning from his half day loss of sleep. "OOoooooooo-Oh Boy!..." Smacking his lips loudly, scratching his back. Hearing the roughness of his fur. "Morning…. " Sonic said with his lightly bag eyes.

Stopping what he was doing, smirking to his lover. "Morning? Don't you mean, good afternoon?" chuckled Shadow. "Oh, a smartass I see?" tease Sonic, walking over to Shadow. Both kiss lightly on the lips. Breaking away with a little smile. Shadow slit his eyes toward the cobalt hedgehog. "I am not! I'm just saying baby.." Smirk the ebony hedgehog. Wrapping his arms around his partner's muscular waist. Looking up at Sonic. (By the way he's sitting down folks.) "Yeah...Sure you were...Trying to call me a silly name." Sonic also wrapping his arms around Shadow's uke waist, staring down back at Shadow.

"I'm not." purred Shadow. "Yes you are…" Sonic smirk. Kissing again. "Your just too random Sonic." giggled Shadow.

"Whateva, so whatcha doing?" Sonic saw the laptop on the bar. "I was doing something. Looking up for anything related to a note I found." Sonic froze.

He better not be talking about, last night Shit! Not in the mood Shadz! Not in the Fucking mood!

Sonic thoughts were cold as his expression. Letting go from Shadow, hearing what he got the scoop of today.

"Like What?"

"A note."

"What note? I didn't found a note."

"You didn't...But I did."

Sonic didn't want any part of what Shadow is trying to do. "Let me see." Shadow nod, turning from Sonic, picking the note. Handing it to the frustrated blue blur. Reading it word to word.

"This is it? It looks disturbing yet some sort of sick ass prank!"

"It's not a prank Sonic! It's a note."

"Where did you found it?"

"Beside the house."

"When? IT wasn't last night that's for sure."

Sonic sounded sort of serious yet, feeling he is not in the best mood for Shadow's nonscene. The black hedgehog could feel his lover getting rather impatient. Knowing it wasn't him, it was someone else. Trying to get him away from Sonic, to do some sick things on Shadow. "You better not be lying to me Shadow….If you are-" having to be cut off by Shadow. "Baby! I wouldn't lie to you! I never have, I never will." Sonic narrowed his eyes. Felt the walls closing on him. Oh Boy, Sonic must be determining to get Shadow to stop this quickly.

"Show me."

"Okay…"

Getting up from his seat, having to show his lover where he founded to note. Both walking outside. Around the corner, to the place.

"I found it right-" Shadow was cut off by an gasp. Sonic rolled his eyes. "What? Shadow what do see now?" Shadow stepped back a little towards Sonic. "S-Sonic…" Shadow had the horror of fear upon his face. "What Shadow…" mumble Sonic. "L-Look what else we found…" Shadow hesitated a little. Pointing to it, Sonic eyes grew with disgust and fear as well. To see, it was something, something both didn't want to find.

Both discovered…something an gruesome gift that's for sure..

**To be continued..**


End file.
